Meilin and the Mysterious Moon Cards
by ItokoMeilin05
Summary: Meilin is now in the past and she meets a famous character!! CAn you guess who? Ch4 is now up!! Reviwers!! PLease review to tell me which couple should be together either S+M or S+S?!! People S+M couple is winning! So if you want S+S please review!
1. Meilin and the Mysterious Moon Cards

Hey Brelle, this is my number one story I'm going to be focused on, if I get enough reviews, I'll write some more chapters. No, I do not own any of these characters!! It's kind of a crossover with Sailor Moon but not just yet. So don't sue me!! There isn't romance just yet.  
  
I have to make the other chapters first and I have to make a poll so you people can decide at the very end, which couple should be together. The poll will be Meilin and Li with Sakura and my mystery person or Sakura and Syoaran with Meilin and my mystery person.  
  
I'm going to use the English name of Syoaran because it's shorter. He He. I don't care about flames, flames help the story get better so if you don't like please FLAME!! Now on to the story!!!  
  
The Moon Cards Are Released!! ;.;  
  
  
  
Meilin ran down the street with tears in her eyes, tears running down her young 11 year old face.  
  
(Flash Back) "You're not helping me any Meilin! You shouldn't have left Hong Kong. You don't have the magical heritage so stop trying to pretend to be something your not!!" Li had scolded her since she had accidentally took the Time Card and it fell out the window when Wayne had opened the door to tell her that supper was ready.  
  
It just so happen when it fell out the window a dog sniffed it and carried it away. Li and Meilin had to run after the dog for 2 hours before calling Sakura to use the Windy Card to retrieve it. The way that Li had looked at Sakura when he had thanked her was enough to drive Meilin insane. He had turned around at Meilin and said once again, "You shouldn't had left Hong Kong,"  
  
After they had went home, Meilin ran out the house not knowing where she was going. Now she was here just running. (Flash back ended)  
  
Meilin ran into the Tokyo Park. She fell down on a patch of grass when she had reached the lake. There, next to the lake she sat up and sobbed.  
  
After a moment of sobbing she wiped her face and said in a hopeless kind of voice, "Oh Kami, why couldn't I have magical powers just like everyone else in the family?"  
  
Meilin stared into the lake, "Li will never love me like the way he loves Sakura. Even if he doesn't know it yet. If only I had magical powers." She murmured to herself.  
  
She looked up at the night sky. "The stars even seem to have magic," she whispered, "the moon is so beautiful, unlike me."  
  
Suddenly, a flash of yellow light appeared on the moon. Meilin blinked, "What's that?"  
  
The yellow light disappeared as quickly as it had come but then she saw what seemed to be as shooting stars, shooting from the moon!  
  
Meilin jumped up just a little frightened. "Why do I feel like there is something evil about that light?" she wondered.  
  
Just then one of the shooting stars started to head towards her direction!! Meilin started to take off running screaming. She hid behind a tree and covered her head. Then she heard a loud BLAST. Meilin peaked from behind the tree and saw a crater as big as a car. Meilin took a couple of steps toward the edge of the crater. When she looked inside she saw what seemed to be a little creature in the dirt with the leg hanging out.  
  
  
  
"Oh my goodness," Meilin whispered, "poor thing." Next to the creature Meilin saw a necklace with a crescent moon on it, the necklace was lying on top of what seemed to be a book. Meilin walked into the crater and bent over to pick up the creature. She dusted it off, all of a sudden a head popped out and started to cough.  
  
"AAHHH!" Meilin screamed and threw it on the ground, "K-k-Kero?! What the heck are you doing here?"  
  
Kero stood up on its two back legs and rubbed its head, "I'm not Kero. My name is PKERO." Pkero began to dust herself off, she looked exactly liked Kero only that she was a girl and she had a bow on her left ear and a crescent moon on the middle of her forehead.  
  
"Pkero? Huh? What do you mean?" Meilin asked.  
  
Pkero turned her head sharply around and growled, "Their here."  
  
"Who's here Kero.I mean Pkero?" Meilin looked above the crater and there she saw two dark figures standing there.  
  
"Give us the book, Pkero! It's over, we won." The taller figure said.  
  
"NO! It's not over and you haven't won! I'm still here and long as I am you'll never control the Universe!" Pkero stated firmly as she floated in front of Meilin.  
  
"We'll see how long you'll be around, you little pest!!" the shorter figure said harshly.  
  
She put her hand out and a bright beam of yellow light came bursting towards Meilin and Pkero. Pkero sent a blast of pink light towards the yellow light. The two lights mixed together for a moment. Meilin felt her body being flung out of the air, and into a tree. She saw Pkero fly right past her hitting another tree.  
  
"Ow, that hurt!" Meilin collapsed to her knees. She looked up for a moment and saw the two dark figures walking towards Pkero. Meilin stood up against the tree for a moment to catch her balance.  
  
"Now," Meilin overheard the shorter figure speaking, "It's time for your death!"  
  
"HEY!" Meilin ran in front of Pkero and shouted, " That's enough. This isn't fair!"  
  
Pkero looked up at Meilin from behind, and whispered, "Is she the reincarnated one? If she isn't we are all doomed."  
  
The taller figure asked in shock, "I thought that the rabbit's star was dead! How did you get here?" The two evil dark figures stood in shock.  
  
Pkero took this as an opportunity. She flew onto Meilin's shoulder. Meilin didn't know what was going on, she was so confused.  
  
"I don't know how the rabbit's little star got her but I can fix the dead part," the shorter figure stated angrily. She placed her hand in front her.  
  
"Oh no, not another blast," Meilin groaned unhappily.  
  
"Don't worry about it, we've got it under control," Pkero stated.  
  
"Uh we do?" Meilin asked confused and kind of scared.  
  
Pkero nodded, "Just wait and see," Pkero started to glow.  
  
The yellow light came thundering towards them. There was a bright flash. When the light dimmed, the Crescent Moon Necklace Meilin had saw before was in front of her and Pkero. It was in a pink aurora protecting them. In front of her eyes, Meilin watched as the Crescent Moon Necklace turn into a wand. The wand hand a long pink handle, and at the very top there was a crescent moon.  
  
"Grab it," Pkero yelled. Not thinking Meilin did what she was told.  
  
"No you don't!!" The shorter figured yelled. She threw another yellow blast toward Meilin and Pkero.  
  
"NOOO!" Meilin screamed as she swung the wand and a blast of pink light came out of the wand. The two lights clashed with each other. The two lights faded and the two sides, the good side and the evil side, stood looking at one another.  
  
The taller figure started to get furious and started to run towards Meilin, "Give me that wand!"  
  
"Get away from me!" Meilin yelled, as she swung the wand again a burst of wind came flinging the taller figure into the shorter figure, blasting them towards a tree. Meilin blinked for a moment a little dazed from what just happened.  
  
"Now say," Pkero whispered into Meilin's ear, "Go back to the darkness from which you came, until you find good of heart until then you will remain."  
  
Meilin nodded her head and obeyed, "Go back to the darkness from which you came, until you find good of heart until then you will remain."  
  
A dark black portal opened from behind the two figures and sucked them in. After they had been sucked in the portal continued sucking things. Pkero fell off of Meilin's shoulders.  
  
Pkero began to panic, " Quickly, quickly!! Close the portal. Say, 'The darkness has left now so shall you.'"  
  
"The darkness has left now so shall you," Meilin said quite calm and a little relieved. The portal closed as quickly as it had opened. Pkero fell to the ground unconscious. Meilin fell to her knees. She felt totally drained.  
  
Meilin looked up into the sky and asked herself, "Did I actually do all that?" She looked over at Pkero, and said to herself, "No that's impossible. That Kero want to-be must had done it. But then why do I feel so much different than before?" Meilin looked at Pkero and then remembered the book that the necklace was on before. "Maybe that thing will give me the answers I need." Meilin thought.  
  
She stood up and walked passed Pkero never giving Pkero a second thought. She walked into the crater and picked up the book. On the front cover of the book the words engraved on it said 'The Moon'. She opened the book and she couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
"These look like the Clow Cards!" Meilin picked the first two cards and set the book on the ground. She looked at the cards front and back, "These cards look exactly like the Clow Cards except that their black and white and have a moon on the back of the cards." She said this while gazing at the site of the two cards in her hands. She stood up and whispered to herself the two names of the cards, "The Windy, and The Time."  
  
Instantly the two cards began to glow. A gust of fierce wind came and the cards that were in the book began to fly out of the book. Meilin looked down terrified.  
  
"No, No, Noo!" she screamed, as the cards began to disappear into an invisible wall, and some of the rest into the endless night sky.  
  
Meilin fell to her knees and whispered, "I can't believe I just let the Moon Cards get away."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
  
  
So what you think? Maybe email me some suggestions .My email is JboogsUsagi@sailormoon.com. Or review it. If you want to use my story, or my characters please ask me. It took me a long time to think this up to have someone steal it. The next chapter's name will be "The Origin of Meilin's Destiny." 


	2. The Origin Of Meilin's Destiny

Hey I'm back with the second chapter. This Chapter goes out to the first person that reviewed it. It made me so happy when they had reviewed I'm going on to make the second chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH KERA!!!! ^. ^ You made me soooo happy since this is my first CCS Fan fiction I had ever wrote. Now in this chapter there will be a little of a crossover with Sailor Moon but not much. Now on to the story.  
  
The Origin Of Meilin's Destiny  
  
  
  
"These look like the Clow Cards!" Meilin picked the first two cards and set the book on the ground.  
  
She looked at the cards front and back, "These cards look exactly like the Clow Cards except that their black and white and have a moon on the back of the cards." She said this while gazing at the site of the two cards in her hands. She stood up and whispered to herself the two names of the cards, "The Windy, and The Time."  
  
Instantly the two cards began to glow. A gust of fierce wind came and the cards that were in the book began to fly out of the book. Meilin looked down terrified.  
  
"No, No, Noo!" she screamed, as the cards began to disappear into an invisible wall, and some of the rest into the endless night sky. Meilin fell to her knees and whispered, "I can't believe I just let the Moon Cards get away."  
  
  
  
"Great, just great," Meilin dropped the two cards she had in her hand next to the empty book, which was next to the moon wand, "This is just another reason for Li not to like me. Li and Sakura already have enough trouble capturing the Clow Cards just wait until I have to tell them that they have to capture another deck of cards."  
  
Meilin sighed heavily and stood on her feet, "I better wake Kero, I mean Pkero, or whatever that thing's name is."  
  
She walked over to Pkero with the two cards, the book and the wand, Pkero was still lying on the ground unconscious. Meilin kneeled down and set the things she had in her hands beside her. She carefully picked up Pkero and looked at her.  
  
Meilin started to pull Pkero mouth and shouted, "WAKE UP YOU DUMB STUFFED ANIMAL!!"  
  
Pkero woke up shaking her arms, "I'm awake, I'm up, I'm up, I'm up!!"  
  
Meilin dropped her on the ground and said, "I don't know who you are, if your either Pkero or even Kero, but I want answers, and I want them now. I don't even know if this whole big thing is a joke Kero!"  
  
Pkero stood up, and rubbed her bottom, and commented, "I'm not Kero first off, and second off this is not a joke. If you had remembered correctly my name is Pkero. Pah-Ke-ro! Plus I have a bow, a crescent moon on my forehead, and I'm PINK!! How could you even say I am Kero?"  
  
Meilin blinked and looked at her, "Now that I look at you are kind of pink. And you do sound like a girl." She sighed in relief and smiled, "Well I'm sure am glad your not Kero."  
  
Pkero smiled too, "I am too," she look over next to Meilin and saw the book and the two cards with the wand, "I see you found the Moon Cards." She floated over and stood the book upright.  
  
Meilin smiled wearily and said, "Yeah, I've found them alright." Meilin watched as Pkero opened The Moon book and saw that there was nothing in there.  
  
"Uh, do you know where the Moon Cards are?" Pkero asked.  
  
"Uh, oh yeah," Meilin handed the two cards that she had, "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks," Pkero said nicely, "now where are the others?"  
  
"Well, you see," Meilin began, "I was looking at the two cards you have in your hand, The Windy and The Time, and then I said their names, and the other cards in the book got away." Meilin put her hand behind her head isn't that funny?" Meilin began to laugh.  
  
Pkero looked at her, and then began to join in laughing with her. After a moment of laughter, Pkero began to cry.  
  
"No, no my precious Moon Cards! My Moon Cards where are they?" Pkero began to look frantically, "My Moon Cards, they're gone! All gone!! After the battle on the Moon they're still gone!!" Pkero kept whining like this for two straight minutes until calming down.  
  
Pkero wiped the tears off of her face, and thought for a moment and then said, "I guess we have to recapture them."  
  
Meilin stood up, "Here let me show you where Sakura Kinomoto lives so I can move on with my life." Meilin began to walk away.  
  
"HOLD UP!!" Pkero flew in front of Meilin and stopped her, "Sakura was the one who opened the Clow Book, right?" Meilin nodded 'yes'. "Well she wouldn't be able to capture these cards. YOU are the one who opened the book and released the cards. Now YOU, have to capture them."  
  
Meilin looked at her confused, "I can't capture them, I don't have magical powers. We'll have to ask Sakura to help us."  
  
Pkero shook her head, "No we can not."  
  
"Why not?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Sit down, young one and let me tell you the story." Pkero said motioning for her to sit on the ground. Meilin sat down. Pkero waved over towards the book, the cards and the wand to come. In a pink aurora the items came.  
  
"Now you are right about not having the magic to capture the Clow Cards. You weren't born with that ability. People are born with different powers, abilities, weaknesses, and strengths. Now Li and the rest of your family were born into the Clow and so were you." Pkero pointed at Meilin.  
  
"But, if I was born into the Clow why don't I have the magical power gene like the rest of my family?" Meilin asked.  
  
"I believe you know." Pkero said in response, "don't you remember? When you were younger you love going into the forest at night to look at the moon and the stars."  
  
"I remember that," Meilin began to remember, "I loved going into the forests near home back in Hong Kong, until there was an accident and I fell off of a cave. I was forbidden to go back to the forest. How do you know all this?"  
  
"Wait until I'm finish to ask questions. The answer might be in what I'm about to say." Pkero said firmly.  
  
"Fates and destinies are decided before a person is born. Your fate was not to have the Clow Magic, but your destiny is to have the Universal Magic. You don't have any memory of the accident in the cave do you?"  
  
Meilin shook her head 'no'.  
  
"Well I know what happened." Pkero waved her hand in front of them and before Meilin eyes she could see a 5-year-old version of herself.  
  
"In that cave that night." Pkero began as the past began to flow all around them.  
  
  
  
(Flashback, the night of Meilin's Destiny. This takes place before Li found her bird in the storm. We come back into the place of Hong Kong. Outside of Hong Kong there was a forest this night the 5-year-old Meilin was out.)  
  
The 5-year-old Meilin was running through the forest. Curving around through tress and jumping over bushes.  
  
'I know that cave is around here somewhere,' she thought in her mind slowing down to a jog. She saw some thick bushes up a head.  
  
"Oh, there it is!" she exclaimed. She slowed down into a walk. She pushed through the heavy bushes until she came to a medium sized lake. The moon was out and to the left of the lake, from the point of view Meilin was standing, she saw the cave.  
  
"Ahh, now there is the cave," Meilin looked at it, "If I climbed on there I'll have the perfect view of the full harvest moon. Meilin ran over to the side of the cave, and began to climb it. After a good ten minutes, she had finally reached the top. She rolled over on her back to try to catch her breath.  
  
"Finally, huff, I, puff, I got up here," Meilin said between breathes. She stood up and dusted herself off. She walked to the side of the cave and sat down letting her legs dangle.  
  
"Wow, I was right," Meilin said in awe of the full moon, "this is a perfect view." After a few minutes of looking at the moon, Meilin heard a rustling noise behind her. She looked behind her and saw nothing. She shrugged her shoulders and figured it was nothing. She turned back around and kept looking at the moon until she heard the rustling noise again.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked standing up and looking behind her. The bushes that were in front of her began to rustle again.  
  
"I said, who's there?" Meilin asked a little frightened. The bushes rustled a little louder than before, then out popped out a little white rabbit.  
  
"Phew," Meilin sighed in relief, "it's just a rabbit." She looked at the rabbit. It was small but a beautiful white rabbit.  
  
"I should catch it," Meilin whispered to herself, "it could keep my bird company." Meilin crept slowly towards the rabbit. "Come here little rabbit, I'm not going to hurt you." She said as she walked closer to the rabbit.  
  
The rabbit then took off running behind the bushes. "Hey, wait," Meilin, cried out as she took off running towards the rabbit.  
  
Meilin ran behind the bushes after the rabbit, when she gotten past the bushes she felt the ground underneath her vanish.  
  
"Ahh!" Meilin screamed as she fell, she quickly grabbed on to the ledge of the hole she nearly fell in, "Please, aahhh, somebody, anybody help me!" She took her other hand and grabbed onto the ledge she tried to pull herself up. She felt her grip loosening.  
  
"Please someone help!!" she yelled again. She was too far from anyone to hear her. Then the white rabbit that she was chasing earlier went to the ledge. "Oh, please little white rabbit," Meilin desperately called out, "Please get help or help me or something!"  
  
The rabbit looked at her and turned its head as if she was studying her. "I can't allow that," the rabbit spoke to her.  
  
"WHAT? You can talk? But why can't you help me? Please help me!" Meilin started to cry.  
  
"No, I will not this is your fate. And the beginning of you destiny." the rabbit said. The rabbit came closer to Meilin and bit one of her hands.  
  
Meilin drew back her right hand, "No, please stop! Don't bite me! You'll make me fall! It might lead me to the fall of my death please stop!"  
  
The rabbit ignored her and went to her other hand. The rabbit once again bit. Meilin drew her hand back, letting go of the ledge. Meilin screamed a deathly scream as she fell into the dark black hole, the last site she saw was the rabbit looking at her while she fell.  
  
Meilin woke up, she felt dizzy, and her head hurt. She couldn't move her five-year-old body. She felt like she was being drained of her life. With her eyes she looked around the cave she was in. She saw nothing but darkness but she heard drops of water, dripping all around her. She looked at the top of her nose, it seem like something was running down her face. It took all her strength to lift her hand and touch the substance. It smelt like blood. Blood!! Blood was running all down her face. Her hand fell back down. It fell into some liquid.  
  
'More blood?' Meilin thought wearily, 'no it's too thin to be blood.' Meilin turned her head to see what is was. It was water. Water that seemed to have a glow to it. Meilin was lying on a small piece of smooth rock that was surrounded with water.  
  
'I don't want to die,' Meilin thought crying to herself, with tears running down her face mixing with the blood. She felt her strength leaving her, 'I want to go explore the moon and the stars when I grow up, not die down here.'  
  
Meilin looked up and saw the hole in the cave, in the hole she could see the sky and the moon. The moonlight hit her face, "I don't want to die." Meilin said these words with her last breath. The life began to fade away from her.  
  
All of the sudden, the water that surrounded her began to rise. It started to spin in a spiral around her body. The water settled down after a few minutes. The dead body of Meilin was gone! The Moon light that was in the cave became brighter.  
  
When the light dimmed there was a young girl, around the age of 16, maybe, she had blond beautiful hair that was tied up on the top of her head, and strands of hair flowed down to the ground. She had crystalline blue eyes, she had a long white gown on, and oh her forehead was a crescent moon.  
  
She kneeled down to the water of the cave, she looked into the water and there in the water was a reflection of the young Meilin. The young blond girl touched the water and the water rippled. After the water had finished rippling the reflection of Meilin had changed. On the top of Meilin's forehead was a star and under it a crescent moon.  
  
"My little star, your fate has now ended. But your destiny will soon begin, only in time. You are the chosen one to have the destiny of The Moon Cards, only you will be able to control and master them. And when you do have all of these cards, only then will your destiny begin, and so will the battles of evil." The young women said to the reflection of Meilin, "But you do not need to know of your destiny until the fierce winds have ended and ceased."  
  
The young women then pulled Meilin out of the water. She held her in her arms as they floated out of the hole of the cave. The young women floated down and placed Meilin next to the cave. She waved her hand over Meilin's head and the crescent moon and star disappeared. The young women disappeared into the night sky.  
  
(Flashback ended. Now we are back to Meilin and Pkero in the present time.)  
  
  
  
Meilin shook her head, "Now I remember, after they had found me. It was the day after I had to be present in front of the elders to see if I had the magical power of the family. But they couldn't find any." Meilin said holding her head.  
  
"That's right," Pkero said floating up to her, "You have the magical powers of the moon and more! That's why they couldn't find the Clow magic, and that's why you don't have any. Your fate didn't want you to have the magic of the Clow but of the Moon."  
  
Meilin nodded her head, "I think I am beginning to understand, I died in the cave and lost all of my Clow Magic, but I was born again but only with Moon Magic!"  
  
Pkero yelled happily, "THAT"S RIGHT!! People are born with different destinies! Not only that there are different kinds of magic, for example The Clow Magic and The Moon Magic!"  
  
Meilin stood up in happiness, "I can't believe this I have the Magic of The Moon, wait until Li hears this!!"  
  
"Whoa!! Slow down there, cowgirl!" Pkero said floating on her head, "You can't tell anyone about this it would be disastrous!"  
  
"What? Why?" Meilin asked in hurt and confusion.  
  
Pkero floated down and landed on to of the Moon Book, "I've only told you the origin of your destiny, not the origin of the cards, or of your destiny."  
  
Meilin looked at Pkero, "There's more, than just fun and games, isn't there?"  
  
Pkero nodded and said, "There's responsibilities, powers, and danger. More dangerous than anything Sakura, Li, and you have ever or will ever face.."  
  
So did you like this chapter? Then R+R. Or you can email me at JboogsUsagi@sailormoon.com The next Chapter, I promise, is The Origin and Destiny of the Moon Cards. 


	3. The Origin of the Moon Cards

Sorry, this took so long. This chapter has a short crossover with Sailor Moon and a Little of Rurouni Kenshin, but it doesn't really effect like a big hit of the story. I won't be uploading another chapter for my other story "Vegeta's Memory of Rabby" just yet because this story took so long. Don't worry Brelle I will be uploading it soon, the latest will be this weekend on Sunday. Don't worry, I know school is starting but I don't pay attention in class anyway, so the other chapter for this fic will be up soon. Thank you for liking my fic and reading it. But I do need opinions, for way later chapters, I want to know if the end of this fic need to be S+S or MeiLI but I need to know now so I can organize it to be that way. The most votes wins, so I do need those reviews. I like the couples both ways that's why I need your opinions. Either R+R or email me JboogsUsagi@sailormoon.com, no I don't own any of these characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Origin and The Destiny of The Moon Cards.  
  
^.^  
  
Pkero nodded and said, "There's responsibilities, powers, and danger. More dangerous than anything Sakura, Li, and even you have ever or will ever face.."  
  
"Why can't I tell Li or anyone, about the Moon Cards?" Meilin asked in a hurtful tone.  
  
"We wouldn't know what side they were on," Pkero said crossing her arms.  
  
"What do you mean?" Meilin asked starting to get angry, "I mean he's helped Sakura why wouldn't he be on my side?!"  
  
"Well," Pkero floated from on top of The Moon Book, "this is going to be a long night with full of questions, and hard answers to explain. Why don't we start going home? I'll explain on the way."  
  
Meilin sighed, "Alright."  
  
Pkero did a backward flip and a pink bag appeared, "You can use this bag to put the book in it." Pkero said handing the bag to her.  
  
Meilin picked up the two cards and placed them inside the book. She placed the book inside the pink bag. Meilin looked at the ground and saw the wand had turned back into the necklace like it was the first time she saw it. She picked up the crescent moon necklace and looked at it.  
  
"You might as well put it on since we don't know when the Moon Cards will strike," Pkero said floating onto her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right," Meilin shrugged. She put on the necklace, when she had finish putting on the necklace she felt something she had never felt before. It was like energy had just rushed into her body.  
  
She looked up at the Moon, and whispered to herself, "Thank you." She looked at Pkero who was on her shoulder and said, "Well, we're on our way home so you might as well begin to explain."  
  
Pkero cleared her voice as Meilin began to walk towards the exit of the Tokyo Park.  
  
"You already know of the origin of your destiny, so I will first begin of the origin of the Moon Cards. About a millennium ago, there was a civilization on the moon. During that time it was called 'The Silver Millennium'. Each planet had a King and a Queen. How so ever this planet had a King and a Queen, and so did the Moon. Each of the royal families had a child. All of the planets except earth had a daughter, which in terms they were Princesses of their respecting planets. On the moon there was a Queen whole ruled over the whole universe. Her name was Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity was a kind gentle soul; her daughter's name was also Serenity. Now Queen Serenity had peace ties with all the planet's and their rulers."  
  
Meilin walked out of the park and along the sidewalk of the streets of Tokyo.  
  
"But what does that, have anything to do with the Moon Cards?" Meilin interrupted Pkero.  
  
"I'm getting there," Pkero said with a glare towards Meilin. Meilin shut her mouth.  
  
"Now, like I was saying. Strong leaders trained each of the Princesses of the Planets, and they grew up to be the warriors of their planets. The Prince of Earth was also growing becoming strong along with the Princesses. But, sources had indicated that there were other unknown powerful sources on Earth. So the King and the Queen of Earth had required all of these sources to come forth. Most of these powerful forces were good, some were evil and were banished from the Earth and the rest of the universe. Though, there were many good sources of power on the Earth. Clow Reed was one. He used his power, and magic to help people."  
  
Meilin stopped in front of an arcade, "So you mean Clow Reed was alive around this time?"  
  
"Yes he was," Pkero, said nodding her head, "I think we should keep moving."  
  
"Right," Meilin began to walk again.  
  
"When Clow Reed had presented himself he had also presented the Magical Book of The Clow. He had explained to the council when he was gone the book would still be here with his magic until a new Master or Mistress appeared and take the book into their own name. The council of the Earth thought this was a good idea, and called a meeting to all of the Royal Families of the Universe to discuss this original idea." Pkero stopped for a moment as if she was remembering the day it had happened.  
  
She continued once more, "When the Royal Families met they agreed having someone with the abilities of all of the planets together in a book was quite genius. They also took note on how Clow Reed had made two guardians to look over the new Master of the Cards once he had perished. The Families agreed that there wouldn't be much use since they would be alive when they would appoint the person of the duties."  
  
"What?" Meilin stopped in shock, "how could they do that? The Master of the Moon cards would die the same time the Royal families did. What did they mean they would be there to appoint the new master?"  
  
Pkero got annoyed and snapped, "When we find these cards I'll need to find a way for you to stop interrupting me. If you would just listen you would understand." Meilin looked at Pkero shocked that someone other than Li had stood up to her.  
  
"Fine, go ahead with your story again and I won't interrupt you again," Meilin said apologetic as she began to walk past the Crossroads Junior High School.  
  
"Good," Pkero stated firmly as she began again, "During the Silver Millennium. Queen Serenity had a Crescent Moon Wand similar to yours and a Silver Millennium Crystal. These items were the most powerful things in the universe, and only the Royal Moon family could use these items. The Silver Millennium item gave people the power to live over a 1,000 years. That's why the Royal Families of the Universe didn't feel the need to make guardians. Soon that would all change. Queen Serenity and the Royal families made these Cards. Some cards pocessed the power of the planets. Queen Serenity had a feeling she should make a Guardian of the Moon anyway, just in case something would happen. And something did happen. During the call of the powerful forces of the Earth The Royal Earth Family banished a woman, named Beryl. This evil woman created a force after she was banished and she was now known then as Queen Beryl. With these evil forces, that she formed on her own, she overthrew the Moon Kingdom and killed the lives of all the Royal Families. Queen Serenity, with her heart broken could not bear to watch her daughter, Princess Serenity die with her Lover from Earth, Prince Endymion. So with the last of her power she sent all of the People of the Silver Millennium a 1,000 years into the future, with her Crescent Moon Wand and the Silver Millennium Crystal."  
  
Meilin sat down in front of a bus stop bench, "I'll think I'll rest right here, we're not too far from my house and I don't want anyone to hear us speaking so you can finish your story here. So what happened to everyone, did they come here?"  
  
Pkero floated down next to her on the bench, "Yes, they are here all of them including the evil. After Queen Serenity had died, I had awoken from the book. The Queen had reappeared to me in spirit, she told me that she had feared that evil would had arise, so before the battle with Queen Beryl she had her daughter pick someone a couple of years after a 1,000 years to be the destined star with the power of the Moon. She told me to protect the book until the black odango appeared. And that she would take the test of being the new Mistress of the Moon Cards. So I protected the cards until this day, the same day that the Moon was attacked."  
  
Meilin stood back up, "So, you mean she died to protect all those people?"  
  
Pkero nodded sadly, "Yes she did. She was so kind too, the little time I knew her."  
  
Meilin began to walk a way from the bench where Pkero was sitting she felt anger rising in her, "They didn't need to attack those innocent people and kill them. They shouldn't have been evil in the first place."  
  
Pkero quickly flew in front of her stopping her, "You'll have to control yourself. People with magical power can sense you if you get angry again."  
  
Meilin sat down on the stairs of the Cherry Hill Shrine, "Your right, what I need to do is concentrate on the Moon Cards capturing them and then mastering them."  
  
"Well, mastering them won't be that easy," Pkero said landing on top of Meilin's head.  
  
"Why?" Meilin asked look up at Pkero.  
  
"Well, you see that poster?" Pkero pointed at a pole.  
  
"Yeah, that's the new Sailor V poster. It's advertising for a new game featuring the other Sailor Scouts." Meilin shrugged and said, "What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"Well, remember the Royal Families, children?" Pkero asked. Meilin nodded her head 'yes'. "Well they were reborn into different people on Earth. They're older than you, but they also were born with each of their Planet's power. They are the Sailor Scouts! They have already defeated Beryl and some more evil that had arisen on Earth for quite a while."  
  
Meilin took this in for a minute and asked, "What does this has to do with me mastering the Moon Cards?"  
  
Pkero floated onto Meilin's lap, "Well, sooner or later Sakura will also have to master her cards, her test will be much different. But your test will be to defeat each of the Sailor Scouts, and then the Princess of the Moon, Sailor Moon!"  
  
"What?" Meilin stood up with Pkero falling off of her hitting the ground with a 'THUD'.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, but are you serious? I have to defeat the Sailor Scouts, and not only that their not fake, I have to go against them?" Meilin said nearly screaming.  
  
Pkero stood up and rubbed her head, "Yes, each of them."  
  
"Well," Meilin thought for a moment taking this all in, "I guess that's okay, but what does this have with me not telling Li!"  
  
Pkero flew up and looked at Meilin straight in the face and stated, "It has nothing to do with Li but I need to find some information first before you go start blabbing your mouth off to anyone. You understand?!"  
  
Meilin nodded, "Well fine, but I better have answers tomorrow by I'm going to tell him." Meilin turned on her heels and turned the left at the corner and ran all the way to her house, which was a couple of blocks away. All she wanted to do was get away from what she was hearing.  
  
Pkero watched as she went, "She has a long way to go with that stubbornness."  
  
She looked at the Cherry Hill Temple, "This will be a hard test for her, but I know she will be able to do this." Pkero floated over the stairs leading to the shrine. She flew to the rooftop of the shrine and landed.  
  
She closed her eyes and felt a presence, "One of the sailor scouts are around here, I'll need to make sure Meilin doesn't meet them until it's time. I'll come back tomorrow, I'm sure I can find out what happened to the cards."  
  
Pkero flew off the Shrine rooftop; she closed her eyes and searched for Meilin's aura. Once she sensed it, she nodded her head and she disappeared.  
  
After Pkero had disappeared, a young Japanese girl walked outside of the shrine. The Japanese girl looked about around 16 years old and she had long black hair with purple highlights. She looked around and shrugged her shoulders and went back inside the shrine.  
  
  
  
=_=  
  
  
  
Meilin walked into her house. Meilin slammed the door behind as if she was trying to get away from her destiny.  
  
Meilin look through the peephole, "Good, that thing didn't follow me home," she sighed.  
  
"Who didn't follow you home?" a voice from behind her said.  
  
Meilin quickly turned around. She looked at Li and Wei glaring at her.  
  
"Where were you?" Wei asked in a concerned tone. Meilin looked over to Wei and then to Li.  
  
"WELL?" Li asked getting annoyed.  
  
"Um," Meilin walked past Wei and Li walking into the living room, 'Should I tell them?' she thought to herself. She didn't really know if she should wait or not.  
  
"Well, we ARE waiting." Li said walking after Meilin with Wei not to far behind, "If you didn't know we do have school tomorrow," Li said in his normal harsh voice.  
  
"I took around the park," Meilin said quickly.  
  
"Did you see anything?" Wei asked wide-eyed.  
  
Meilin looked at Wei with question in her eyes, "Uh, no, why?"  
  
"Well on the News, something had hit there," Wei said looking at Meilin, "Did you happen to see anything there? Did anything happen to you while you were there?"  
  
"Well, actually." Meilin began.  
  
"No way." Li interrupted Meilin. She and Wei looked at Li, "If anything had happened me and Sakura would had already sensed it. Anyways if something did happen I doubt just Meilin could have handled it."  
  
Meilin looked at Li. She felt like she was on fire, like her heart was being melted away. Not only that she also felt anger, 'How dare he say that?! I mean he's practically saying that I can't take care of myself, but most importantly that everything involves him and Sakura!'  
  
"Actually," Meilin said, turning her head back towards Wei, "I didn't see anything. Nothing really happened, I just went and got some fresh air, and now I'm back. I walked there and back and I saw nothing."  
  
"Well, I'm glad your back," Wei said, "Now you need two need to go to bed. Li is right, you two DO have school tomorrow and it's around 10:00 PM so go you two and get your rest."  
  
"Your right," Meilin faked a yawn, "I'll be up in my room." Before Meilin walked up the stairs to her room she felt someone grab her arm.  
  
"Wait a minute," Li said.  
  
Meilin turned around and asked with hope in her eyes, "What is it Li?"  
  
"Where did you get that pink purse from? And what's in it?" Li asked curiously.  
  
"Uh, bag?" Meilin looked down to her side and just then remembered the Moon Book was in the bag!  
  
"Oh, this?" Meilin pointed at the bag, Li nodded, "Oh Li, this is just some, um, some, it's a book."  
  
"A book?" Li questioned back curiously.  
  
"Yes, a book it's about the Moon and the Wonders of the Universe," Meilin said calmly. She pulled away her arm and said, "I will be going to bed now."  
  
She turned on her heels and walked to her room. She waited until she saw Wei and Li had gone to their rooms and shut their doors before she closed and locked hers.  
  
Meilin sighed and dropped the bag next to her bed. She flopped down onto her bed face first.  
  
"SOO! MISS ME?!" Pkero popped up from behind her pillow.  
  
"AAHHHH!" Meilin screamed as she fell out her bed.  
  
Pkero smiled as she floated above Meilin who was now on the floor spread out breathing hard, "I'm guessing you didn't tell them."  
  
Meilin grabbed Pkero by her body and growled, "Don't EVER do that again you hear me?!"  
  
"Alright...just let me go!!" Pkero said trying to squeeze her way out of Meilin's hand. Then Pkero and Meilin heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Meilin are you alright? I heard a scream," Meilin heard Wei's voice behind the door.  
  
"Yes, I'm all right, I just fell off my bed," Meilin said letting go of Pkero and getting herself off the floor. She walked over and put her ear to the door and listened as Wayne walked back to his room.  
  
"That was close," Pkero said sighing.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Well, I'm supposed to help you with the Moon Cards, REMEMBER?" Pkero said crossing her arms sitting on Meilin's bed.  
  
"I thought I lost you," Meilin grumbled as she found some nightclothes and put them on.  
  
"Well you didn't and now I'm here," Pkero said with a grin, "I can feel, and find your presence and teleport wherever you are."  
  
"Well, I hope your not following me to school tomorrow," Meilin said as she lay down on her bed as Pkero flew off of it.  
  
"Actually, I'm not. I need to find out where the cards might have gone, "Pkero said in a matter as fact voice.  
  
"Well, with my experience with the Clow Cards they're probably spread all across Tokyo," Meilin replied.  
  
"Well, if I remember correctly you don't have any Clow magic so therefore you really don't have experience," Pkero said crossly.  
  
"Whatever," Meilin muttered as she turned the other way on her bed, "Can't we talk about this tomorrow, and I mean we'll have the whole afternoon off since tomorrow is Friday. Just let me get some sleep."  
  
Pkero looked at her strangely, "Hey, are you alright? You sound kind of upset."  
  
'What? That Li totally blew me off and basically said that him and Sakura are involved in everything in my life?' Meilin thought to herself.  
  
"It's nothing I'm just sleepy," Meilin crawled into her bed, "Thanks for caring though."  
  
'To, think of it this is actually the first time someone asked me how I was feeling,' Meilin thought to herself.  
  
Pkero smiled, "No problem, I am your guardian now so I do need to make sure you are alright," Pkero floated over next to Meilin and laid on her pillow, "Goodnight, and maybe tomorrow after my story you might actually tell me what's wrong."  
  
Meilin thought to herself, 'I actually have someone to talk to, who doesn't really have any relation to the Clow Cards.' Meilin smiled to herself as she fell asleep with this one thought in her mind, 'I have my own power.'  
  
(THE NEXT DAY)  
  
Meilin woke up earlier than usual; she looked down next to her. Pkero wasn't next to her. She got up off her bed then she thought to herself, "Was that all a dream lat night?' She looked next to her bed, she didn't see the pink purse.  
  
'I guess it was a dream,' she thought sadly. She walked to her closet and put on her school uniform.  
  
After she walked out of the closet she saw something glowing from under her bed.  
  
"I guess it wasn't a dream after all," she alleged happily.  
  
She rushed to her bed. Then she looked under her bed, she saw the book glowing from inside her purse. She grabbed the purse's handle and pulled it from under her bed. She took the book from out of the purse, she looked at it, and it had stopped glowing. She opened the book and saw the two cards still in there from inside there from last.  
  
"Maybe I should take these cards with me to school something might happen," she said taking the cards out of the book.  
  
She put the book in one of her dresser draws under some shirts she had. She put the cards into her hand purse. She slid her hand purse into her school bag.  
  
She went downstairs and saw that no one was still awake, 'I think Li can make his own breakfast for once,' she thought to herself.  
  
She walked out of the house locking the door behind her. She walked to school and went to her homeroom.  
  
She sat into her seat and looked outside through the window and thought, 'I wonder where Pkero is, I thought she said she was going to talk to me today,"  
  
  
  
(^.^)  
  
  
  
Pkero was sitting on top of the Cherry Hill's Temple rooftop. She watched Meilin walk from her house earlier, she sensed that Meilin had took the Moon Cards with her.  
  
"I guess she's smarter than I thought she was," Pkero said grinning to herself.  
  
Then Pkero heard some voices below her. Pkero looked from over the rooftop. She saw the Japanese Girl with black hair walk out of the temple, in a school uniform. The girl turned around and looked on top of the rooftop. Pkero pulled back before the girl saw her. Pkero peeked over again and saw the girl shrugged her shoulders and walk down the stairs from the temple and walking towards a private Junior High School a couple of blocks down.  
  
"I'm guessing that's Sailor Mars," Pkero said to herself, "She has the ability to sense things, I guess that means me and Meilin won't be coming around here much. She might sense the two of us."  
  
Pkero sat back down onto the roof again, she sighed, "I haven't sensed any cards since last night. I thought I would have been sense something by now. I wonder how Meilin is."  
  
She stood up and floated off the roof, "I better go back to the house and wait for her to come home, everyone should be gone to school or to work by now."  
  
She flew towards Meilin's house, "How can I come up with an explanation so that Meilin won't tell. I'm certain that the evil is in the past but I'm not positive I know she won't accept that." Pkero sighed and continued to fly towards Meilin's house.  
  
  
  
-.-() (Back at school)  
  
  
  
Meilin's teacher wrote history on the board and said, "Now boys and girls take out your history books,"  
  
Meilin sighed and took her book out from under her book bag, she looked at her hand purse and saw that it was glowing.  
  
Meilin blinked and thought, 'Here? Now?'  
  
After a moment of glowing the purse had stop glowing. Meilin sat straight up, 'What was that about?' She thought with a confused look on her face.  
  
Li looked over her and saw the confusion on her face. He leaned over and said, "We are on page 104."  
  
Meilin blinked out of facial expression and looked over at him and said, "Arigato."  
  
'At least, he looks for me sometimes,' Meilin thought with a sigh.  
  
She opened her history to the page. She saw a picture of Himura Kenshin, a swordsman from a long time back. Meilin looked on the other page she saw his friends who were also fighters along with him that helped him out during the revolution of ancient Japan.  
  
Meilin turned and looked up at her teacher who was speaking.  
  
Teacher turned around and said towards his class, "Now Himura Kenshin was a great warrior not only did he had great swordsmanship, it was said he could fly and that he was also good at shooting arrows, while he flew in the sky," He turned around and wrote some notes on the board.  
  
"Nani?" Meilin whispered to herself, "He couldn't do any of that stuff yesterday."  
  
Her teacher's name was Mr. Naoko, he was weird sometimes but most of the time he was never really wrong.  
  
He turned back around and said, "With these abilities, he alone was able to win the revolution of Ancient Japan."  
  
"Nani?!" Meilin said a little louder.  
  
"Yes Meilin do you have a question," Mr. Naoko asked.  
  
Meilin stood up and asked, "I thought you said yesterday he had some friends that helped him during the revolution of Ancient Japan."  
  
"No I didn't Meilin, if you were listening yesterday we were talking about how Kenshin used his abilities to help other people." Mr. Naoko said crossing his arms, "Maybe you need to start studying more. You may take your seat now."  
  
Meilin sat down wide-eyed, 'But I just saw the picture of his comrades just now,' she thought to herself. She looked down and saw the picture of Himura Kenshin, she looked at the next page of the book and picture of his friends were gone!!  
  
'What the?' Meilin thought inside her head, 'I know I just saw the picture in here. The last bell rang and interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"You may leave," Mr. Naoko said, he looked at Meilin and said, "And Meilin you should study tonight, we do have a quiz on Monday on this chapter."  
  
Meilin nodded her head and threw her history book into her book bag and rushed to the door. She started to put on her shoes until she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Hey Meilin, are you okay?"  
  
Meilin turned around and saw Sakura, Tomoyo, and Li standing there.  
  
Meilin continued to put on her shoes, "Yeah, I'm fine, but I know that Kenshin did have people to help with him during the revolution."  
  
Meilin turned around and faced them, "Don't you guys remember?"  
  
Sakura had a blank look on her face and said jokingly, "You seem more out of it than me" Sakura put her hand behind her head jokingly.  
  
"Well Meilin was up last night, walking around," Li spoke up, he turned and looked at her, "Maybe you need more rest"  
  
'They don't remember,' she thought, 'Maybe this is a work of a Moon Card, I better get home to talk to Pkero, maybe I should wait before I tell Li. I need better understanding of this myself before I can tell anyone.'  
  
Meilin nodded and said, "Your right Li, I am kind of tired. Why don't you guys go and hang out I'll just go home."  
  
Li, Sakura, and Tomoyo, looked at Meilin strangely, Meilin had just suggested that she should go home without any complaint. They watched as she walked out of the classroom.  
  
Tomoyo looked over at Li, "What did you do to her Li?"  
  
Li shook his head and said, "I didn't do anything, and I mean she has been acting strangely a little bit."  
  
"Well maybe she's sick or something," Sakura suggested. The three children nodded in agreement. They all began to put on their shoes.  
  
  
  
O.O!!  
  
  
  
When Meilin got out of the school she began to run home as fast as her legs would carry her. After a couple of minutes she finally reached her house. She opened the door and threw her shoes and quickly put on her slippers and ran upstairs to her room, and locked her door behind her.  
  
Meilin turned around and saw Pkero sitting on her windowsill. Meilin walked up behind Pkero and closed the shades on the window.  
  
Pkero turned around and said, "Why you do that? I knew you were home."  
  
"Well I'm ready for you to explain to me why I can't tell Li," she said sitting down in a chair.  
  
"Uh, well let's see where do I start?" Pkero scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Well you know how you, released the Moon Cards?" Pkero asked.  
  
Meilin nodded her head.  
  
"Well, you used the Windy and The Time at the same time right?"  
  
Meilin said, "Yes that's right. They had both started to glow."  
  
Pkero walked around on her bed for moment, "Well, I have reason to believe when you released the Moon Cards you might have sent the two aliens you fought last night to the past."  
  
"WHAT?!" Meilin got up from her chair, "Those were aliens? Hold on before you tell me why I can't tell Li. Tell me about the aliens, and how you got here in the first place."  
  
"Okay, that's easier to tell," Pkero floated back onto the window sill, "Well you know I was still on the Moon for all those years. Well these aliens knew about the cards, from some legend they had heard. They have a collection of cards, and their deck of cards are called Caurdians, these cards are forms of different beings with powers that would come forth when the aliens called upon them. Well the aliens and I were battling for the Moon Cards, and they had blasted me with a powerful energy, and I fell onto earth."  
  
"Well that explains how you got on Earth," Meilin said walking around, "but that doesn't explain how they got into the past."  
  
"When you had called upon The Windy and The Time, the portal you sent the Aliens into, might have opened to a new portal letting them fall into a different place and time on Earth," Pkero said scratching the side of her face.  
  
"Maybe that's how," Meilin began.  
  
"How what?" Pkero asked her, turning around looking at her.  
  
"Well," Meilin back down onto her chair, "Today during history, my history said something about this guy yesterday and today it was totally different."  
  
Pkero looked at her confused, "Can you clarify that?"  
  
"I can't really explain it's like," Meilin sighed, and thought for a while.  
  
Pkero floated towards Meilin, "Here, I think I can see what you mean." Pkero looked at Meilin, here crescent moon on her forehead started to glow. On Meilin's forehead her star and crescent moon appeared. After a moment both Pkero and Meilin's forehead stopped glowing.  
  
"I see," Pkero said afterwards, "I wonder, how his friends disappeared from history."  
  
Meilin blinked, "How did you know what happen?"  
  
"Well, I have a little power in me," Pkero said proudly, "I was able to read your mind to see what happen and now I understand."  
  
"Well?" Aren't you going to tell me?" Meilin demanded.  
  
"I believe you also let some of the Moon Cards go in different eras of time," Pkero replied.  
  
"What? The Time card doesn't stop time?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Yeah, it does, but when it isn't told to do anything it controls itself," Pkero said floating towards the door, "Come on, we better go to work."  
  
"What? You mean there's a Moon Card somewhere near by?" Meilin asked standing up.  
  
"Yeah, and you found it," Pkero said pointing at her.  
  
"I did? How?" Meilin asked confused.  
  
"Come on, we need to go to the park," Pkero said going through Meilin's door.  
  
Meilin grabbed her hand purse and ran out her bedroom, she ran downstairs, and ran out the house. Pkero was nowhere in sight. 'Pkero must be there already,' she thought to herself.  
  
She ran all the way to Tokyo Park, 'Where is she?' she thought to herself as she slowed herself to a jog.  
  
"Over here!" Meilin heard a voice behind some bushes.  
  
Meilin walked behind the bushes and saw Pkero and asked her, "Why are we here and why did you leave me?"  
  
"I needed to find the right spot, so no one could find us when we did this," Pkero said looking up at the sky.  
  
"What?" Meilin said looking up in the sky "Is the Moon Cards somewhere around here, or up there?" Meilin asked pointing up to the sky.  
  
"No of course not," Pkero said turning her attention back to Meilin, "You now need to learn how to use the Moon Wand."  
  
Meilin took the necklace from around her neck, "I think I know how already. I seen Sakura do it a million times."  
  
"Oh really?" Pkero said, "So go on ahead. Turn the necklace into the wand."  
  
"Fine," Meilin began the saying she heard Sakura say only with a little difference to it, "Oh key of moon, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand the force ignite.RELEASE!!!"  
  
Meilin looked at the necklace nothing had happen. She looked over at Pkero who was grinning her face off.  
  
"Fine, what's the words Pkero," she muttered to her.  
  
"I guess NOW you realize these aren't the Clow Cards but The Moon Cards," Pkero said proudly, "Okay, the words are.  
  
Elements of the Universe That go near and far Release the wand with the power of the Planets, moons, and stars This by Meilin commands.RELEASE!  
  
And that's all you got to say"  
  
Meilin held the necklace in her hand and said, "It's sounds similar to the Clow to me but oh well,  
  
"Elements of the Universe That go near and far Release the wand with the power of the Planets, moons, and stars This by Meilin commands.RELEASE!"  
  
With that said a pink mist surrounded Meilin and after the mist lightened up, Meilin held in her hand the same wand she held last night.  
  
"I guess it worked, now how do we get to the Moon Cards?" Meilin asked Pkero.  
  
"Well, first we need to go to the same time the Moon Cards are in," Pkero said floating over to her, "Take out the Time Card."  
  
Meilin pulled the Time Card out of her purse, "Now what?" she asked.  
  
"Well no one has traveled time before, except the Princess for that one time when she had met you. The Guardian of time is Sailor Pluto, the keeper of the Time Gate. We'll have to go to the entrance of the Gate to travel time," Pkero explained to Meilin.  
  
"Will she be a Sailor Scout I have to fight?" Meilin asked nervously.  
  
Pkero nodded her head, "Yes of course you have to fight all the Scouts one by one but not just yet. You have to capture all the cards first remember?"  
  
Meilin sighed in relief Pkero began to talk again, "Now we have to get to the Gate of Time first. Now this is how you use the Time Card, repeat after me.  
  
Time Card! Take me to the Gate of Time, Release and Dispel!  
  
And hit the Card, now that part is just like Sakura's Clow Cards, now you should be able to do that."  
  
Meilin smiled, "You got that right!"  
  
Meilin threw the Time Card in front of her, the card began to spin around, "Time Card, Take me to the Gate of Time, Release and Dispel!!" Meilin hit the card with the Moon Wand, a white beam of light shot of the Time Card, and went up into the Sky.  
  
Meilin and Pkero looked up and watched as the beam of light in the sky had turned into a little white cloud. The cloud beamed a pink light back onto the ground where Meilin and Pkero were. Meilin and Pkero started to float up towards the cloud.  
  
"Oh my gosh, what's happening?" Meilin started to panic.  
  
"Don't worry the Time Card is taking us to the Gate of Time that's all," Pkero said calmly.  
  
They floated into the cloud and then disappeared.  
  
  
  
(^.^)  
  
  
  
Meilin looked around, she saw what seemed to be purple-bluish clouds. She started to walk around. She looked around but she couldn't find Pkero.  
  
"Pkero?" Meilin called out in the emptiness, "Are you there?" she heard nothing but her own voice. She began to walk around, she stopped when she had came to a large door.  
  
"What is this?" she asked to herself looking up at the door.  
  
"Who goes there?!" A voice ranged out.  
  
"It's uh .." Meilin began to speak.  
  
"No one is allowed here!! For no one is worthy enough to be present at The Gates of Time!" A tall shadowy figure stood in front of Meilin.  
  
Meilin began to scream, "AAAAHHHHH!!! Pkero HELP!!!!"  
  
"No Pluto WAIT!" Pkero exclaimed floating out what seemed to be a cloud.  
  
"Pkero!" Meilin yelled out to her, she ran to her and grabbed her, but then hugged her, "That person is going to kill us!!" Meilin exclaimed pointing to the shadow figure  
  
A tall women with long flowing dark forest-green hair, on the top of her head was a bun, she was wearing a dark green skirt under it was a white fuku with a green bow. She was holding a long staff with an orb on top of it. Walked out of the shadows.  
  
"Don't worry, she's only Sailor Pluto," Pkero explained, "It's me, Pkero."  
  
Pkero floated out of Meilin's grasp, "We're here for the Moon Card Mission."  
  
"Oh, then I apologize, Queen Serenity did tell me about you a while back," Sailor Pluto apologized bowing a little.  
  
"Who did you say she was Pkero?" Meilin asked wide-eyed, 'She's beautiful,' Meilin thought.  
  
The woman replied, "I am Sailor Scout Pluto. I control the Gate of Time. And I also find who is worthy to go past the Gate of Time, and I also protect the Gate. You must be Meilin, Queen Serenity told me about the star child who will be destined to control the Moon Cards."  
  
"Really?" Meilin looked over at Pkero who nodded at her.  
  
"Little star," Sailor Pluto began to speak, "You will go through a lot of tough battles. But you must be familiar with the one you have set free yourself."  
  
"You mean those cards thieves, the aliens?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Yes, I felt a disturbance of the Time Gate. When you called force the Windy and Time Cards, you set the two aliens free in a different time on Earth," Sailor Pluto told Meilin.  
  
"How do you know what I did?" Meilin questioned.  
  
"When there are new portals created or destroyed in the time continuum my staff shows me, how they gotten to that point," Pluto explained.  
  
"So, do I have to go back in Time to find them?" Meilin asked and shudder of the thought of fighting them once again.  
  
"No, it won't be possible, there isn't enough time to explain it. You must go and find the Cards that are changing time itself. Another time will I tell you of your destiny with the battles of evil," Sailor Pluto informed her.  
  
"Well, how do I know where the Cards are?" Meilin asked Pkero and Pluto both.  
  
"I believe you know that already," Pkero said floating next to Pluto.  
  
"She's right," Sailor Pluto said, "Their in ancient Japan, with Himura Kenshin."  
  
"Well, Pluto we better be off," Pkero said saluting her and floating onto Meilin's shoulder.  
  
Meilin pulled out the Time Card from her purse once again.  
  
"So, can you tell us how to get through time," Pkero asked.  
  
"Put the Card up first," Pluto said.  
  
"But we need it to go through time," Meilin objected.  
  
"No, the Time Card will be harder to use to go through time with. I rather you use this," Sailor Pluto waved her staff above her head, a bright purple light shined from the top of the staff. When Sailor Pluto placed her staff down, and the light disappeared there was a little golden key with a heart shape where the chain went through, on top of the staff.  
  
Sailor Pluto took the heart shaped key and handed it to Meilin.  
  
Meilin looked at it while it dangled from her hand, "What is this?" Meilin asked Sailor Pluto.  
  
"It's one of the two crystal keys, it'll take you wherever you need to go in Time. When you go through the Gate of Time just think of your destination and you'll be there. It can also take you here if you need me for any information. I'll be here to help you," Sailor Pluto said putting her hand on Meilin's shoulder.  
  
"Little star, you have a lot ahead of you, if you need ANYTHING, I'll be here for you," Pluto said in a motherly like voice.  
  
Meilin smiled up at her warmly, "Of course, don't worry you can count on me."  
  
Pkero whispered in Meilin's ear, "Come on its time to go. History isn't going to fix itself."  
  
Meilin nodded and walked towards the Gate, she put the Time Card back into her purse.  
  
"Before you go little star," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
Meilin turned around and said, "Yes Sailor Pluto?"  
  
"Take this with you," Sailor Pluto handed her a key chain, dangling from it was a square like box. On it was a face of a black cat with a crescent moon on it.  
  
"It's a carrier, it might help you hold the Moon Cards once you capture them, and it also helps you communicate to me, just press the nose to talk to me," Sailor Pluto smiled and said, "Be careful on your journey."  
  
Meilin took the key chain and hooked it on her skirt, she took the two cards from her purse and put them in the box, "Thanks Pluto," Meilin smiled.  
  
Meilin looked at her purse, and walked towards Sailor Pluto and said, "Here take this, I know it's just a normal purse but it was one of the first things I got to help me with the Moon Cards when I took them home, and I want you to have it. It can be like a piece of history."  
  
Pluto took it and smiled, Meilin smiled back then started to walk towards the gate.  
  
"Remember Little Star," Pluto called after her, "To come back home, say, 'Crystal Key take me Home!'"  
  
Meilin nodded, Pkero looked at Pluto who was on Meilin's shoulder and said, "We're ready!"  
  
Sailor Pluto lifted her staff and the doors of the Gate of Time opened.  
  
"Oh yeah, Sailor Pluto," Meilin turned around.  
  
"Yes, Little Star?" Pluto replied.  
  
"You don't have to call me Little Star, you can call me Meilin," Meilin smiled and waved 'bye'.  
  
Meilin and Pkero then turned around and jumped into the spiraling colors of time. Now it was time for Meilin to capture her first cards.....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~Did you like it? Did you hate it? I know it was too long. u_u() sorry about that. But hey you can review it or flame it, or just email some ideas that you might want to see. My email is JboogsUsagi@sailormoon.com. My next chapter is the first Moon Card Captor. It won't be long but it will be a crossover with Rurouni Kenshin. Sorry it took so long for me to get this Fic up it was so long! 


	4. MEILIN MEET THE BATTOUSAI!

Hello everyone!! I'm back and bigger than ever!! In this chapter Meilin is going to be an OOC (Out Of Character) Kenshin!! Yes so this is a Kenshin crossover, but after this chapter Kenshin won't be in the story line any more. I just thought it would be interesting to see her in Ancient Japan.  
  
POLL: PEOPLE I NEED TO KNOW WHO SHOULD BE TOGETHER NOW!!!! THE TIME IS COMING WHERE I WILL DECIDE THE COUPLES IN THE FUTURE CHAPTER, I'VE ALREADY WRITTEN THE CHAPTERS DOWN ON PAPER, NOW I NEED TO KNOW WHAT COUPLE SHOULD BE TOGETHER!! IS IT LI AND SAKURA OR MEILIN AND LI??!! DECIDE NOW AND REVIEW IT OR I WILL HAVE TO PICK WHO WILL BE TOGETHER!!  
  
Now on the story, Kenshin/CCS Crossover! No I don't own these characters!  
  
#.#()  
  
  
  
MEILIN MEET THE BATTOUSAI!!! (Stupid title, but hey I couldn't come up with anything better ^.^())  
  
  
  
~.~()  
  
  
  
Meilin and Pkero turned around and jumped into the spiraling colors of time. Now it was time for Meilin to capture her first cards.  
  
Meilin looked around, in awe, as she was falling into an endless range of colors.  
  
"Wow," Meilin murmured as she looked down, "It looks like a never ending fall."  
  
"Well, you just need to focus on our destination like Sailor Pluto said and will be there," Pkero said on Meilin's shoulder.  
  
Meilin looked at Pkero, "Pkero, why isn't there anyone with Sailor Pluto? She looked so alone."  
  
Pkero nodded, "Yes, she is alone she was destined to guard the Gate of Time forever, Queen Serenity appointed her that job. It's a huge responsibility and honor. But the down fall is she will also have to be alone for all eternity."  
  
Meilin looked back down at the colors before her, "She's somewhat like me. She has to be in the shadow of things and never gets recognize," Meilin gripped her fists, "Like I hot I am in the shadow of Sakura all the time, oh how I would like to punch her in the face once or twice."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't want that," Pkero said looking at Meilin.  
  
"Why not?" Meilin asked, "It would sure make me feel good."  
  
"You have no reason to fight, you are blessed not having to fight," Pkero said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Meilin asked questioningly.  
  
"Where we going now, in that time, people fought for what they believe in, even if the reason wasn't good, some kids were even forced to fight. Many lost their lives because of it," Pkero said wisely.  
  
"Fine," Meilin muttered in an arrogant way.  
  
"There it is up ahead," Pkero pointed at a huge yellow light that was in front of them.  
  
The light got brighter.  
  
  
  
TIME: ANCIENT JAPAN PLACE: DAYTIME TOKYO NOW WE ARE IN KENSHIN'S TIME.LET THE CARD CAPTURING BEGAN!!  
  
  
  
(^.^)  
  
  
  
"AAAHHHHH!!!" 'THUD'  
  
"Ohh," Meilin said as she stood up rubbing her butt, "That really hurt, I thought we would at least get a SOFT landing."  
  
Meilin looked around, "Pkero?"  
  
Meilin saw some rumbling in the bushes in front of her, she walked up to them and moved some branches out of the way, Pkero popped her head out.  
  
"YUCK! I got some leaves in my mouth," Pkero said spitting them out.  
  
"Here let me help you," Meilin grabbed Pkero's head and pulled her out of the bushes, "There you go."  
  
Pkero floated out of Meilin's hands and rubbed her head, "You could have found another way to get me out,"  
  
"OH, your welcome," Meilin said in a sarcastic voice, she looked around, "Wow, this looks like one of those old Japan movies you see on T.V."  
  
Pkero floated on top of Meilin's head, she looked around. She saw the old buildings.  
  
(Author's Note: Sorry I can't really describe how they look, but they look mostly like shrines but kind of smaller, oh just use your imagination!!)  
  
Meilin walked from behind the bushes and onto the dirt street. She looked around and saw that all the people were wearing old kimonos.  
  
"Their all wearing kimonos," Meilin whispered to Pkero.  
  
"Yeah, and they all seem to have an eye problem, their all staring at us," Pkero said. She was hiding under Meilin's shirt shoulder talking into her ear.  
  
Meilin looked around and saw that they were all staring at her, Meilin looked down at herself, "Maybe their staring at what I'm wearing, I mean it is my school uniform and it is kind of weird."  
  
"Yeah especially in this time," Pkero agreed.  
  
"What should I do?" Meilin asked as she walked by a restaurant.  
  
"Maybe we can find a way to get an outfit for you so you can blend in," Pkero suggested  
  
"Yeah, but how?" Meilin asked, "I'm mean it looks like everyone is trying to avoid me."  
  
People who looked at Meilin either turned around and walked the other way or ran off screaming, "Witch!"  
  
Just then Meilin and Pkero heard a beeping noise.  
  
"Where's that coming from?" Meilin asked.  
  
"It's coming from the Luna Pack!" Pkero exclaimed.  
  
"What? What's that?"  
  
"Look, Meilin, you see that alley?" Pkero pointed.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Go in there," Pkero commanded.  
  
Meilin ran into the alley, "Now what is a Luna Pack?"  
  
"You know that carrier case Sailor Pluto gave you?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"I think she's trying to communicate with us," Pkero said floating out of Meilin's shirt.  
  
Meilin looked down at her waist and sure enough, the nose of the cat faced card carrier was blinking.  
  
"I wonder what she wants," Meilin took the carrier off of her waist.  
  
She looked at it and saw the nose blinking on and off with a red light. Meilin pressed the button, the carrier popped out of her hands and it started to float on it's own.  
  
It projected an image. Once the image was clear you could see Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Hi Meilin, did you make it?" Sailor Pluto asked.  
  
"Yes, we did Sailor Pluto," Meilin said happily, "I'm so glad you're here, me and Pkero stand out too much, and I was wondering what should we do."  
  
"Well, Pkero you can easily blend in," Sailor Pluto smiled.  
  
"Really? How?" Pkero asked.  
  
"Well, you can be a stuffed animal," Sailor Pluto smirked.  
  
Meilin started laughing, Pkero just frowned, "Now that's not funny, but I guess that would work."  
  
"As for you Meilin, you will need some different clothes," Sailor Pluto suggested.  
  
Sailor Pluto waved her hand, and said, "Heads up!"  
  
Meilin and Pkero looked up and saw a small yellow cloud, out popped what seemed to be a white packaged. Meilin caught the package when it fell down.  
  
"There, you go," Sailor Pluto smiled, "There is a backpack in there a long with four pairs of clothes, and some ancient Japanese yen so you can buy what you need."  
  
"Wow, arigato Sailor Pluto," Meilin said bowing down a little, "This will help us a lot!"  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled and warned, "You two be careful now. Make sure you only do your job and not any other kind of disturbance. It could disrupt the flow of time."  
  
"Don't worry Pluto I will make sure of that," Pkero said saluting Pluto.  
  
Pluto smiled and the projected image disappeared. The Luna Carrier floated back to Meilin.  
  
"Well, hurry up and get dressed so we can be on our way," Pkero said. Meilin nodded and began to get dress with her new clothes.  
  
"I can barely walk in these clothes," Meilin complained as she put her old clothes and the rest of her supplies in her book bag.  
  
"Well, at least you can barely walk just like the rest of these people here," Pkero giggled.  
  
Meilin slid her book bag onto her back and said, "Well we better get going, we don't want anything else in time going wrong."  
  
Pkero flew inside Meilin's book bag, and Meilin walked out of the alley.  
  
"This will be a snap," Meilin said proudly, "We will get those cards in no time!"  
  
Pkero just looked at her without saying anything to her, "That's what she thinks," she said quietly to herself.  
  
  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER.  
  
Meilin plopped down onto the ground next to a restaurant.  
  
"We've been looking all day, and we still haven't found a single thing. And now it's getting dark," Meilin grumbled as she looked at the setting sun.  
  
Pkero flew out of her book bag and sat down beside her, "Well, wherever that Kenshin person is, he surely does keep to himself."  
  
"You got that right, and I'm not sure if it will be a good idea for me to ask where he lives," Meilin sighed.  
  
"Why not?" Pkero asked, "It sure could help us, and save us LOTS of time!"  
  
"Well, what if the person starts to ask a lot of questions?" Meilin stated, "What would I do then?"  
  
"That is true, but what if." A ghastly, loud scream cut off Pkero.  
  
Meilin stood up, and pointed, "Look over there Pkero, look at that lady!"  
  
Pkero floated onto Meilin's shoulder and saw what Meilin was talking about. A young woman, maybe around her early 20's, was being harassed by four men.  
  
"Come on baby, let's play, it'll be fun," one of the taller, and bigger men said grabbing onto her hair while two other men grabbed her wrist, and they started to taunt her.  
  
Meilin watched as people just walked past the appalling scene as if nothing was even happening.  
  
"What is wrong with these people?" Meilin questioned, "Why are they just walking by? Why isn't anyone helping her?"  
  
"Well Meilin in this time, raping women, is normal, so people even stop to watch," Pkero said regretfully, "It's just the way it is."  
  
"Well if no one does anything." Meilin began to walk towards the scene.  
  
"NO!" Pkero flew in front of her, "Remember we are only here to capture the Moon Cards!"  
  
"But Pkero," Meilin pleaded.  
  
"No, we will be disturbing the time continuum," Pkero stated firmly.  
  
"Grrr," Meilin could do nothing but look at the scene.  
  
The taller man had let go of the woman's hair, and began to caress her face.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll enjoy this, or at least I will," the big man began to laugh.  
  
The woman spit in his face, and kicked his shin. The man shrieked, not out of pain, but out of surprised. Meilin grew a smirk across her face.  
  
"Hold the bitch down for crying out loud!!" the man ordered.  
  
The two of the three men, got a better grip on the woman's wrist, and slammed her onto the ground while the third man grabbed her hair. The big man took her by her chin and slapped her.  
  
At that moment Meilin couldn't stand and watch anymore.  
  
"That's IT!" Meilin said angrily, she began to walk up to the scene.  
  
"No, Meilin stop!" Pkero murmured to Meilin in a panic. She flew after the black haired girl.  
  
"No, Pkero after I distract the men you get the girl out of here!" Meilin ordered Pkero as she walked up to the men.  
  
"Alright," Pkero answered. 'It's not like she's going to listen to me anyway.' Pkero thought as she waited for the right moment to get the young woman.  
  
"Stop it now!" Meilin said furiously, as she approached the men.  
  
"Oh, look you guys," the man chuckled at the sight of the small girl, "We have another little girl that wants to play. You wanna play with the big boys little girl?"  
  
The man walked towards Meilin until he was right in front of her. He was much bigger than Meilin anticipated, but she wasn't afraid. He was about around 6" tall.  
  
He bent down and looked into Meilin's face and said, "Well little girl, do you wanna play?"  
  
"Little this," Meilin muttered as she skillfully kicked him, good and hard in his stomach.  
  
The man slouched over in pain, falling to his knees. He looked over to his other three friends and nodded to his friends to come over and help him. They let go of the young woman and stood in front of their fallen' friend.  
  
"Well, let's see you handle all three of us little girl!" One of the men said hastily.  
  
Meilin did three back flips and landed skillfully into her fighting position. She motioned her hand 'to bring it on.' The three men charged at her, each of them throwing punches, but every punch they threw Meilin blocked it.  
  
  
  
The three men, backed up to catch their breath, "What's wrong? Is this little girl kicking your big butts?" Meilin taunted them with a grin on her face.  
  
Meilin just noticed, that the big man she had knocked down was gone, she looked around and all of a sudden she felt something hit her face. She fell down, and looked up and saw the man she thought she had K.O.ed earlier.  
  
"What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost," the man mocked.  
  
Meilin stood up and wiped the dirt off her face and stood up, "Naw, I didn't see a ghost, just the ugliest face on Earth."  
  
The man growled, "Get HER!" The three other men ran towards her. Meilin jumped up and landed on one guy's face and jumped up on a stone fenced. Meilin looked around and saw the woman she had saved earlier had escaped.  
  
"Good," Meilin grinned. 'Pkero must have gotten her out of here.'  
  
"What are you grinning for stupid girl?" The man said as he turned around and also noticed that the woman was gone, "You stupid little bitch, you let that woman get away!!"  
  
Meilin lifted her hands and shook her head, "Well, that was part of the plan," she beamed, "Do you want to know the rest of the plan?"  
  
"Why not?" the man answered.  
  
"It's to kick your butt!" Meilin jumped into the air and kicked the big man down, "the bigger they are, the harder they fall."  
  
One of the other men, tried to kick Meilin but she dodged and punched him in the stomach. She took a few steps back, and waited for the other two men to come after her. They were nowhere in site.  
  
"Where did they go?" Meilin looked around.  
  
"Behind you!" Pkero yelled out as she popped out of a tree.  
  
Meilin turned around, but not fast enough, the two men grabbed Meilin's arms and held them behind her back.  
  
'Oh no, I got to help her,' Pkero panicked, than a slithery black shadow crept across the ground but as quickly as it had came it disappeared just as fast.  
  
"I wonder if that was." Pkero was interrupted by a piercing scream. Pkero looked back down towards Meilin. Meilin was getting the living hell punched out of her by the big man she had knocked down earlier.  
  
"Oh no, I need to help her," Pkero said as she flew out of the tree.  
  
"So where are your little smart comments now?" the big man asked pausing his continuous punches.  
  
Meilin coughed up a few drops of blood and then looked into the eyes of the big man and grinned, "No one needs to make a comment about a face like yours,"  
  
The man grew a big scowl across his face, "For that little comment, it will be the last thing you ever say." The man drew his fist back; Meilin closed her eyes to become mentally prepared for the punch.  
  
Nothing had happen in the few seconds that had past, all of a sudden Meilin heard a 'gasp' and then a 'thud'. When Meilin opened her eyes she saw a man with long red hair tied back into ponytail, on the left side of his face was a cross like scar.  
  
Meilin's cheeks flushed with red, 'This must be the great swordsmen Kenshin!' she thought to herself. Meilin looked at the fallen man, he was knocked out for good.  
  
"I see you guys have a thing for helpless young women," the young red haired man questioned the three men, holding down Meilin. The men let go of Meilin, and started to gang up on the red haired man.  
  
"And who do you think you are, short man?" One of the men asked the red head.  
  
"I believe I'm known as Himura Kenshin, and you men are?" Kenshin asked the men with a smirk on his face. The men's faces quickly changed from grins, into faces of fear.  
  
"Oh, uh, I think we have some appointment we need to go to," one of the men stuttered stupidly. They grabbed their fallen friend and ran for their lives dragging their friend not too far behind.  
  
Kenshin started to laugh as he watched the men run. Meilin stared at him for a moment, until she felt some blood trickling down the side of her mouth; she wiped the side of her mouth with her hand. Kenshin turned back to the attention of the young girl he had rescued. Meilin blushed, she knew the sight he saw. She was dirty and had drips of blood all over her new kimono.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kenshin asked Meilin, "I mean, I can see you're not okay, but as far as any broken bones is concerned."  
  
Meilin looked around to see if Pkero was around, she saw her crawling into her book bag that was near a tree, she turned her attention back to Kenshin, "No, I think I'm fine. How did you know I was here?" Meilin asked.  
  
"This lady ran to my door and asked me to help a young girl that had help her escape, she didn't leave her name but she did tell me where to find you," Kenshin said with a smile. Meilin smiled back.  
  
"So where are your parents?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to Osaka to visit my, uh, um, cousin, yeah my cousin," Meilin lied.  
  
"Oh, well do you have any place to stay?" Kenshin asked curiously.  
  
"Uh actually, I don't have a place to stay and I don't have much money," Meilin informed Kenshin.  
  
"Well, you can stay at my place," Kenshin offered, "I wouldn't want you to get in any more trouble,"  
  
Meilin bowed a little, "Arigato Kenshin, I just have to get my stuff," Meilin pointed to her book bag next to the tree. Kenshin nodded.  
  
Meilin ran over to the tree and slung her book bag over her shoulder. Kenshin looked strangely at her.  
  
Meilin felt a ripple of nervousness run through her body, "Nani?"  
  
"Your bag," Kenshin pointed, "It looks different from all of the other bags that I've seen,"  
  
"Oh, it's a fad were I come from," Meilin laughed nervously.  
  
"What's a fad?" Kenshin asked.  
  
'Oh yeah, the word "fad" isn't used in his time yet, I need to use better vocabulary,' Meilin contemplated.  
  
"Oh, I mean a look. It's a new look from where I come from," Meilin said walking up to him.  
  
"Oh alright let's be on our way," Kenshin said walking off with Meilin not walking too far behind.  
  
"It'll only take us a few minutes to get there," Kenshin said as he turned a corner.  
  
"Oh all right," Meilin smiled.  
  
'Wow, I'm actually meeting a famous person!' Meilin thought excitedly. Some movement in her book bag interrupted Meilin's thoughts.  
  
Pkero's head popped out of the book bag, Meilin looked over to Kenshin to make sure he wasn't looking when she said to Pkero, "Pkero, look who I found!"  
  
"I can see that, but technically you didn't find him that lady did," Pkero commented.  
  
"So? At least we've found him and now we can get to work. Anyways how did you get that lady to get going to quickly?" Meilin whispered curiously to Pkero.  
  
"All I did was say 'Hi' and then she ran off," Pkero remarked.  
  
"Well, it got us up to here didn't it, so we didn't do so bad," Meilin said basically thanking Pkero in a way.  
  
"You didn't do so bad with what?" Kenshin asked Meilin suspiciously.  
  
"Uh, I mean,' Meilin panicked for a quick second before saying, "I didn't do so badly kicking those bad men's butts!"  
  
"Oh, well you did do a good job for a young girl your size," Kenshin complimented.  
  
"Arigato," Meilin replied.  
  
"Well, we're here," Kenshin said stopping at a huge fence.  
  
Meilin stared at the fence, 'This is a big place, and I mean it's only just the Fence!' She thought.  
  
"Why don't we go inside? I'll fix you something to eat," Kenshin offered as he walked inside the fence, walking towards the steps of the shrine.  
  
"Yes, that would be great!" Meilin quickly accepted the offer, she was hungrier than she had realized. Meilin began to walk towards the big shrine when she felt a chill.  
  
"What was that?" Meilin asked herself.  
  
"Good, then you felt it too," Pkero said, her head popping out of the book bag once more, "A Moon Card, one must be nearby. We better get ready it could pop out at any moment."  
  
Pkero crawled back into the book bag. Meilin nodded her head in agreement, and began to walk up the stairs to the big shrine. Kenshin was waiting for her, he slid the door open when she had reach the top of the stairs, and followed her once she walked inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
=.=()  
  
  
  
Did you like it? Sorry it was soooo boring but I had school, and I kept promising a new chapter, so here it is!!! Please I do need reviews on who should be together, whether it should be S+S or S+M, so I need the reviews, so far S+M is winning so S+S fans if you want them together you need to review. My Next Chapter will be The First Moon Cards Our Captured!  
  
~~~ItokoMeilin05 


	5. First Cards Captured!

HEY EVERYONE!!! I am SOO sorry that I haven't been updating! I've been busy in FIVE clubs that I have a position in and I do volleyball, soccer, and I'm about to start a job and do cheerleading try outs!!  
Chapter Four  
  
Cards captured!!  
  
"Why don't we go inside? I'll fix you something to eat," Kenshin offered as he walked inside the fence, walking towards the steps of the shrine.  
  
"Yes, that would be great!" Meilin quickly accepted the offer, she was hungrier than she had realized. Meilin began to walk towards the big shrine when she felt a chill.  
  
"What was that?" Meilin asked herself.  
  
"Good, then you felt it too," Pkero said, her head popping out of the book bag once more, "A Moon Card, one must be nearby. We better get ready it could pop out at any moment."  
  
Pkero crawled back into the book bag. Meilin nodded her head in agreement, and began to walk up the stairs to the big shrine. Kenshin was waiting for her, he slid the door open when she had reach the top of the stairs, and followed her once she walked inside.  
  
Kenshin closed the door behind them once had gotten inside the house, he watch Meilin suspiciously while she looked around the room.  
  
'This place is huge!' Meilin thought, 'it's bigger than me and Li's mansion!'  
  
"So how do you like this place?" Kenshin asked he was standing next to a table pouring some tea.  
  
"It's beautiful," Meilin complimented.  
  
"Thank you," Kenshin replied as he walked over and handed Meilin a cup of tea. He sat down in front of a table and motioned her to come sit with him.  
  
Meilin gulped down her worries and sat across from him at the table. Meilin took a sip of her tea and looked up at warrior.  
  
"So, you own this house?" Meilin managed to get out.  
  
"No, I don't," Kenshin said without any tone in his voice, "I don't believe you ever gave me your name," Kenshin said as he put down his cup of tea.  
  
"Oh yeah, my name is Meilin," Meilin answered. 'Why do I feel like he doesn't trust me?' Meilin thought to herself. "So, um, what's yours?"  
  
"My name is Himura Kenshin," Kenshin looked at Meilin with suspicious eyes, "Now you said your were on your way to visit your cousin right?" he asked distrustfully.  
  
Meilin nodded, "Yes, I told you that while we were walking here."  
  
"Yes, I remember. I have another question for you," Kenshin got up and walked to the window, "how can a girl of your size take on men triple times your magnitude?"  
  
"Well, I've been trained in the martial arts, since I was four years old," Meilin began to get real nervous, "Um, why?"  
  
"It just seems a little odd how a small girl can posses so much power," Kenshin looked out the window, "It's also odd how strange things have been appearing and disappearing here, while you are trying to get to a city no one has heard of."  
  
Meilin stood up, "What do you mean?"  
  
Kenshin turned around with a serious look on his face, "You know what I mean!" He pointed at her.  
  
Meilin took a step back, "What? No, I don't understand!"  
  
"There is no city named Osaka in Japan!" Kenshin's hand went to the side of his waist as if to get something.  
  
'Oh great, I forgot Osaka didn't come to be until the 1900s. Of course now I remember all my history when I have the world's greatest swordsman ready to slice and dice me,' Meilin thought gulping down her fear.  
  
"Listen I don't know what you mean by things disappearing and reappearing but I'll tell you this, I had nothing to do with it!" Meilin got in her fighting stance. 'Great, just great now I'm about to get into another fight!"  
  
Kenshin pulled out his reversed blade sword, Sakabatou, and positioned it in his hands, "So you have nothing to do with it?"  
  
Meilin gulped harder, hoping he didn't hear her, "No, I don't. I don't really even know what you're talking about!"  
  
Kenshin waved his sword back in forth, "The lady who had gotten me earlier told me something else when she asked for help. She said something about a pink flying rat coming at her saying 'die'! You had nothing to do with that? You mean at the same time you were rescuing her something just happened to appear and try to kill her?"  
  
"That wasn't a pink rat!" Meilin argued.  
  
Kenshin raised his left eyebrow, "So you do know something?"  
  
"Well, yeah, sort of. It wasn't a pink rat it was a flying stuffed animal and what she had said was 'HI' not 'die' we were trying to get her away from those bad men, and we don't know anything about things disappearing and appearing! If you would just put your sword away, I'll explain everything!"  
  
Kenshin looked at her skeptically for a moment and then slid his sword back into it's sheathe.  
  
"So basically your saying, that you and a stuffed animal were just helping people you don't even know out?"  
  
Just then Pkero popped out of Meilin's bag that was lying on the ground and screamed out, "I'M NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL, I AM PKEROBEROUS GAURDIAN OF THE MOON CARDS! NOT A FLYING RAT OR A STUFFED ANIMAL!!!!"  
  
Meilin and Kenshin both got a huge sweat drop.  
  
Kenshin pointed at Pkero and asked, "Was that the stuffed animal you were talking about earlier?"  
  
Pkero shot a glare at Kenshin, Kenshin just stared back wide-eyed.  
  
"You say 'stuff animal' again and you'll only have nine fingers!!" Pkero snapped.  
  
Kenshin pulled back his finger and took two steps back from Pkero, "So um, what are Moon Cards and where do you actually come from?"  
  
"Now look what you did Pkero!! You told him, and you thought I was going to mess things up!!" Meilin angrily yelled at Pkero.  
  
"Well, if you didn't call me 'stuffed animal' I wouldn't have lost my temper!" Pkero snapped back.  
  
Kenshin sat down at the table and watched the young raven-haired girl argue with a flying stuffed animal. The bickering continued for a couple of minutes until Kenshin interrupted, "Why don't we all talk about this over some dinner."  
  
Kenshin got up from the table as he saw the two sit down at the table glaring at each other, "I'll be in the kitchen, which is down the hall, if you need me," then Kenshin walked out the room.  
  
"So should we tell him what we are here for?" Meilin asked Pkero.  
  
"Well there isn't any other choice. But what did he mean earlier when he said there were disappearings and reappearings?" Pkero asked.  
  
Meilin shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, do you think it might be a work of a Moon Card?"  
  
"It might be," Pkero said thinking.  
  
Kenshin walked back into the room and sat down at the table and looked at the two strangers in his home, or at least that was what he called it.  
  
Kenshin looked at Meilin and said, "The food will be ready in thirty minutes or so,"  
  
"That's alright," Meilin looked over to Pkero who nodded towards her, "Kenshin, I have a question for you,"  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"What did you mean, about things appearing and disappearing?"  
  
"Well, strange things have been happening, here in Tokyo,"  
  
"Like what, Kenshin?" Pkero jumped up interrupting Meilin and Kenshin.  
  
"Well, uh, what's your name again?" Kenshin asked scratching his head.  
  
Pkero did an anime fall, "It's PKERO!"  
  
"Oh right, well Pkero, people have been disappearing around here, even my friends disappeared that's why I was so suspicious of you earlier Meilin. And I apologize," Kenshin said apologetic as he bowed his head a little.  
  
"It's alright, so your friends are gone?" Meilin asked, "You don't know what happened to them?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head, "And what I meant with things appearing, I meant like strange beasts."  
  
Pkero floated towards Kenshin, "What do you mean by strange beasts?"  
  
Kenshin blinked strangely, "Well when I helped you today Meilin, I called upon this beast and it flies me to wherever I need to go. And there is this little girl that rides on top of it that shoots arrows, she helps me when I'm chasing someone, but it's odd because she doesn't talk at all."  
  
"THE FLY and THE ARROW?!" Pkero and Meilin said in unison.  
  
"The beast you called upon is called The Fly and the little girl is called The Arrow," Pkero told Kenshin, "How do you call upon it?"  
  
"The Fly? The Arrow? That's their names? Well I'll show you. We better go outside for this," Kenshin motioned getting up.  
  
Kenshin slid the door open, Meilin and Pkero followed behind Kenshin.  
  
"Do you want me to call on it now?" Kenshin turned around and asked Pkero.  
  
"No, wait a second. Meilin get the wand out!" Pkero ordered her.  
  
Meilin nodded, "Finally some REAL action," Meilin pulled her moon necklace from around her neck, "Elements of the Universe, That go near and far, Release the wand with the power of the Planets, moons, and stars, This by Meilin commands.RELEASE!"  
  
Meilin grabbed the Moon Wand from the bright white light, "Okay Pkero I'm ready!"  
  
Kenshin stepped back, "What was that?"  
  
Pkero glared at Kenshin, "We will explain later what we need you to do is to call upon that beast!"  
  
Kenshin nodded and looked at the sky and yelled, "I wish I could fly!!"  
  
Pkero and Meilin did an anime fall, Pkero got up and yelled, "That's how you call upon the Fly?"  
  
"Well, that's how I first met it, before my friends disappeared. My friend Sanosuke, and I were looking for someone, I had said 'I wish I could fly and shoot this person down from harming people,' and this light appeared and the creature had appeared," Kenshin explained.  
  
"Well maybe ." Pkero couldn't finish her sentence. A loud screech had pierced the air.  
  
The three looked up in the air, a large bird filled the evening sky. It started to land; it was about two feet above ground before it noticed Meilin and Pkero. It shrieked, and began to fly up again.  
  
"It spotted us!" Pkero yelled to Meilin.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Meilin asked yelling back.  
  
"It knows we are here to capture it!" Pkero floated towards Meilin. The Fly started to fly away in the other direction.  
  
"Quickly before it gets away, grab it!" Pkero ordered. Meilin nodded, and began to run after The Fly. Pkero flew after Meilin, Kenshin stood there confused as he watched them go after the huge bird. Meilin grabbed a hold onto The Fly's tail, The Fly felt this and flew higher into the sky.  
  
"AAHHH," Meilin began to scream.  
  
"You've got to get on top of it and then capture it!" Pkero said as she flew right next to Meilin who was holding on for her life.  
  
"Well for your information, I'm trying to live!" Meilin said angrily. She got a good grasp on the bird's tail and then began to crawl onto the bird's back. The Fly felt this and began to shake furiously.  
  
Meilin stood on top of The Fly, "Now what should I do?" Meilin asked Pkero. Just then something shot past Meilin's face, "What was that?!"  
  
"Look," Pkero pointed to a young girl with a strange outfit. She was aiming her arrow towards Meilin. She shot her arrow again, Meilin ducked.  
  
"Use the Windy to capture it!" Pkero yelled as she landed on The Fly next to Meilin.  
  
"Can't we use Windy to capture them both?" Meilin asked, as she looked at Arrow who was about to shoot another arrow.  
  
Pkero thought it for a moment, "Now that's an idea! Go ahead!"  
  
Meilin nodded, she reached for the Windy in her Card Pouch Sailor Pluto had given her. Then she realized she had left it in her book bag at Kenshin's house!  
  
"Pkero I left the card pouch at Kenshin's place!" Meilin yelled scared.  
  
The Arrow shot another arrow at Meilin, she moved to a side a little the arrow pierced through her arm a little bit.  
  
"FOCUS!!" Pkero yelled, "If you focus, the card you desire will appear in your hands!!"  
  
Arrow started to aim another arrow, while Fly started to fly in 'figure eights'!  
  
Meilin closed her eyes and thought, 'Focus. Please Windy, I need your help,' Meilin felt something warm in her hand, she looked at her hand and saw something glowing. 'It worked!' she thought happily.  
  
Meilin threw the card in front of her and yelled, "Windy, release and dispel!" Meilin hit the card with her staff, magic flowed from the card and Windy's visual form appeared. It started to wrap itself around The Fly and The Arrow.  
  
Meilin stood up and began commanded, "Arrow Card and Fly Card return to thy true forms!!" Meilin used her wand and hit a magical sign that looked like a Moon. Magic started to circle around her.  
  
The magic cleared and the two cards floated into Meilin's hands, "Wow, I did," Just then Meilin looked down and realized she was still in the air!  
  
Meilin looked up and said, "Uh-oh, AAAHHHH!!!!" She began to fall down towards the Earth.  
  
Pkero flew down with Meilin and yelled, "Well, aren't you going to use the fly?!"  
  
Meilin nodded, while screaming and threw the Fly below her and yelled, "Fly, release and dispel!!"  
  
Magic encircled Meilin going in every which way. When Meilin opened her eyes she was on top of her wand, which grew wings on the end where the moon was.  
  
(Author's Note: Sorry, just coming out of writer's block couldn't think of another way to make the Fly look.)  
  
"Wow, I'm flying!!" Meilin said in excitement.  
  
Pkero flew up to Meilin and said to her, "That was great Meilin! Now you can fly and I don't have to wait for your lazy tail taking so long walking!" Pkero had a huge grin on her face.  
  
"If you were a card I would torture you before I would capture you," Meilin said un-amused by Pkero's sense of humor.  
  
"Well it's not my fault that you take so long walking!" Pkero said floating on Meilin's shoulder.  
  
Meilin began to fly towards Kenshin's house, "I don't take long, you just fly too fast!"  
  
"There's Kenshin's house!" Pkero pointed, changing the subject before they get into another argument. Meilin flew down towards the house and softly landed in front of Kenshin's house. Meilin got off her wand and the wings disappeared from the wand.  
  
"Where's Kenshin?" Pkero asked flying off Meilin's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know," Meilin replied looking around. Pkero flew inside the house with Meilin following her. They looked around the room, "Kenshin!" Meilin called out. Pkero went out of room to look around the house.  
  
"He's not anywhere in the house Meilin!" Pkero informed Meilin flying up to her.  
  
"Where could he be?" Meilin asked aloud.  
  
"Let's go look in the yard!" Pkero said as she flew out the door, and into the yard with Meilin following her.  
  
Meilin looked around, "Pkero where did you go?!"  
  
Pkero flew out behind some bushes, "Do you feel that?"  
  
"What?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Shush! Don't you feel the Moon Card?" Pkero asked.  
  
Meilin became silent for a moment, she felt a slight shiver go up and down her spine, "Yes I do, but barely." Meilin turned her attention back to Pkero, but what she saw was a transparent Pkero!!  
  
"Ah! Pkero your disappearing!!" Meilin pointed at Pkero's lower body.  
  
"This must be the work of the Erase card!" Pkero explained.  
  
"But why are you disappearing?! You have magic! You shouldn't disappear!" Meilin ran towards Pkero.  
  
"Yes, I do have Magic but not my full power. The Erase card goes after beings with significant power! That explains why Kenshin and his friends are missing! We have to find the Erase Card!" Pkero explained.  
  
"Where should we look first?" Meilin asked.  
  
"I don't know," Pkero answered honestly.  
  
"Well, where did you start disappearing at?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Now that's a good question," Pkero said, "Follow me!"  
  
"I hope I still can, if I can see you," Meilin said. With her wand in hand, she began following Pkero past some trees and bushes.  
  
"Right over here," Pkero said pointing towards a well.  
  
Meilin walked over towards the well, "Why would you even think that Kenshin would be in a well?"  
  
"WELL, at least I was looking for him!" Pkero angrily argued back.  
  
"So was I!" Meilin fussed back, Meilin bit her lip as she saw Pkero becoming more transparent "Pkero you're starting to disappear!"  
  
"The card is near! You must capture." Pkero vanished before she was able to finish her statement.  
  
Meilin began to get scared, "What if I disappear? Then they'll need someone else to capture the card! What if they chose Sakura?" Meilin shook her head, "No! I have to capture the card, it's not Sakura's job it's mine!"  
  
Meilin stood ready, "Erase card, show me your true form!" Nothing happened, "Great, now what am I going to do?" Meilin looked over to the well, "That's it! The card must be in the Well!" Meilin quickly ran over to the well, lifted her wand, and shouted, "Erase card, return to thy true form!" She swung her wand down and a magical mist appeared, surrounding her. After the mist had died down, a card floated in front of Meilin.  
  
"I captured it!!" Meilin exclaimed. Meilin looked and examined the card, "Why do the Moon cards look exactly like the Clow ones?"  
  
"Because they were made in their form," Pkero said popping out of the well. Meilin screamed and fell back. Pkero floated over top of Meilin, Meilin grabbed Pkero's body and pulled her towards her face.  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to pop out like that?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Can't.breathe," Pkero stuttered out. Meilin let her go. "You should, be ecstatic to see me, not try to squeeze me to death!" Pkero shouted at her.  
  
Meilin stood up and dusted herself off, "I am, you just scared me that's all. What about Kenshin and his friends? Are they alright? We better go check!" Meilin turned around and began to run toward the dojo.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm very sorry for such a short chapter but I am getting there to a point where I'll will have a lot more time to type and other stuff, I'm about to get a job so please bear with me. I'm going to try and type two chapters and post them up during spring break, I didn't really try to put another chapter up on this story because of only 30 reviews, but anyway, you guys might change your minds on who you want Meilin to be with. In the two chapters that I WILL have up by Spring Break will be long just a warning! Sorry again, I'm a popular girl in my school unlike MANY Anime Otaku! Especially the ones at my school who are soo totally dorky and have no life. But anyway g2g, I need to do at least five problems of my homework. 


	6. Updates soon in 2009

I will have a new chapter up by the end of January, and it won't be one, but a couple. It's been years and I finally realized what I was missing in my life. My imagination. I've been caught up on trying to live in the real world, I forgot about my dreams and imagination. Now I've finally learn how to balance everything that I want in life. So stay tuned and you'll have to reread some of the first chapters, there will be MAJOR changes for the better!! So stay tuned!!


End file.
